


The cycle continues

by I_Am_Bread



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Middle School, Next Generation, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Shock & Awe, Teenagers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bread/pseuds/I_Am_Bread
Summary: Here are some ideas for future avatars. Will go in order.These are just shorts that I may or may not continue, but it's never going to be marked incomplete.





	The cycle continues

**Author's Note:**

> "What's this? A fic without any romance in it? Is it real? Am I dreaming?"
> 
> Yup! Welcome to the future everyone!

"Rayko," Aila said as the two walked to their school courtyard, "all the signs are there. Avatar Korra had the spirit taken from her body, and she herself she would no longer be the bridge. There's no need for an avatar, thus, no avatar!"

"Well, yeah, but didn't Raava go back to her in the end? So logically, the avatar should come back."

"But what if it's not about whether or not it can exist and more about whether or not we need it?" "Look, Aila-" Rayko crashed headfirst into a bigger student as they made their way across the courtyard. 

"Hey! Watch it!" The boy turned around, a smirk found it's way to his face. "Ah, would you look at that, boys! Little Rayko thinks he can just bump me like that!" The boy's friends popped out from behind him.

"Er, Damun, we don't want any trouble, we just-"

Damun grabbed Aila's arm, causing her to shriek. "Save it. You two have been a thorn in my side since the day you came here!" 

Aila desperately tried to pull away from Damun's grasp, but he held fast. 

"Damun, let her go!" 

"No! I think I'm gonna hold on until-" 

Rayko didn't think, he just gave into hate and instinct. Time seemed to move in slow motion. His fist flew forward, and a warm tingling sensation ran up his arm. He was mesmerized by how good it felt, but just as he was about to look, Damun screamed in pain. Which was weird because his fist had never connected with any part of him. 

He looked down her arm. Aila was on the ground, staring at him in pure utter shock, Damun's friends had looks of terror, and Damun... He was bent over his right arm, cradling it, and crying out in pain. 

The whispers around her became muffled. 

"Damun...?" 

He looked at him, and shot daggers with his eyes. The turn of his head revealed his arm. All down his forearm, his uniform sleeve was gone, and blackened on the edges. His arm however, was much worse looking. His skin was pink, and bubbling up, slowly peeling away, with blood seeping from certain spots. 

Rayko gasped and stumbled backwards. "W-what? Did I-?"

"Did he just fire bend?" "No, he's an earth bender." "How did he do that?" "Was that fire?" "What happened?" "Did I just see fire?" 

The whispers became more prominent. Rayko's breath quickened. He glanced down at his now quaking hands. 

"No, I didn't fire bend. I'm an earth bender..." 

He looked down at his best friend. Aila's eyes were sparkling in awe and surprise. Aila stood up. 

"You're the avatar, Rayko." 

"What? No, no I'm not!" 

"Avatar Rayko!" "He's the avatar!" 

The students around him started to get down on one knee, even Damun's friends. Damun himself just grimaced and stopped his glaring at him. 

"No... No, I'm not, i-" he backed away, head swiveling around, before he turned tail and bolted. 

...

Their village was built on the coast. It was a good sized city, but not very big. Everyone knew everyone. 

He sat in a tiny island she made herself about a quarter mile from the shore. The flat rock island was about five feet in diameter.

He held his hand out over the water and took a deep breath. Making a push and pull motion with his hand and arm, he was almost horrified, but not quite surprised when the water followed his movement. 

"Guess I am the avatar." He muttered to herself. He sighed. 

A cracking and vibration noise came from behind him, and he turned to see two old men in blue and white robes, and Aila walking towards him on a rock path they made as they walked. 

Aila rushed forward and hugged Rayko as he stood up. 

"Avatar Rayko," one of the old men said. The two placed their fist in their palms and leaned forward. Rayko remained silent. "We request that you please come with us?" Rayko nodded, and the group walked back to shore. There, more members of the white lotus were waiting. 

"Avatar Rayko," one woman said calmly, approaching with one hand held gently in the other. "May I ask why you did not come forward until now? You caused the White Lotus a great deal of stress."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know. I knew I was an earth bender, but I thought that was it. Both my parents are earth benders, so bending another element didn't even cross my mind. Sorry."

The woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I understand that figuring this out at your age must be hard." 

"Rayko, you're going to learn the other elements!" Aila squealed. For the first time in almost an hour, Rayko smiled.


End file.
